Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the capturing and rendering of a representation of an environment, such as a portion of a street, the interior of a room, or a clearing in a natural setting. As a first example, a set of images may be captured by a spherical lens camera and stitched together to form a visual rendering. As a second example, the geometry of objects within the environment may be detected and evaluated in order to render a three-dimensional reconstruction of the environment.
In these and other scenarios, the portions of the capturing of the environment may be occluded by objects that are present within the environment. For example, a capturing of a set of images depicting the setting and buildings along a street may be occluded by objects such as vehicles, pedestrians, animals, and street signs. While such objects may be present in the scene in a static or transient manner, it may be undesirable to present such objects as part of the scene. Therefore, in such scenarios, image processing techniques may be utilized to detect the portions of the respective images depicting such objects and to remove such objects from the rendering of the environment. For example, image recognition techniques may be applied to the respective images to identify the presence and location of depicted objects such as vehicles and people (e.g., based on a visual estimation of the size, shape, and color of the objects, utilizing imaging properties such as scale, shadowing, and parallax), and to refrain from including those portions of the images in the rendering of the environment.